Aeroga: Legends of the Ancient Beginning
Every verse has its heroes and villains. Every verse, has a tale to tell, whether it is for the present, future or the past. Every single character, is important in their own right. Every verse, has its own interpetation on the real world and the many shanningans in it. This, is one simple clarrification, out of many others. ---- Legend 1: '''The Beginning and the beginners A long, long, LOOONG time...no, a long point before the existional spatial strings of 000, containing infinite timelines and alternitive realities, before even the very idea of the Omniverse, there was only eternal endless nothingness-darkness without identity, classification, category or constructual elements. Where age and number were always 0 and the shadow rules supreme. But as stars are given birth from the tiniest particles in the unseenable darkness, lighting the ways to heaven and above, so did the ethereal, non-sapient eternity of the First Light came to be in the emptiness before the Omniverse. And so it was, that the Originating Heart of Light was born, from embers in the dark, seeketh to create a burning fire. But these primordial, absolute conceptless forces were not to last their in a peaceful co-existince. Like two rivalling ballerinas, they danced gently around one another for many eternities, their inner energies interacting and immediately annihiliating each other upon doing so. And as ✡✪✯❂↪➤➣⇵☟✌₦₩‹♘♬♬⊹♥ watched this terrifyingly measurless, yet glamorious piroutte take place, 'we' humbly anticipated the next big nonevent to transpire, as 'we' have already seen what will and is going to happen. The incessant interaction between the True Void and the Heart of Light, caused the beyond-infinite number of units of energy within them to spontaneously 'dance' and move. This imbalance in terms caused a multi-dimensional explosion, boundlessly more impactful than the Big Bang that sprout out the Universe, fracturing forever the two most primordial forces. The resulting explosion was nearly nothing like the Big Bang, though there was a minor similairity. Both were the cause of endless srouts of energy. But while one was simply responsible for the creation of a single Universe, the other- for the whole infrastructure of the Omniverse. Infinite spatial structures, with each of them being infinite from the inside to entities and concepts of lower dimensionality. Countless unhabited cacoons of space-time inelemental plasma and booming energy. Many non-sapient entities manifested and ceased to be completely, joining the Unnamable Ones. Of the Omniverse's first sentient entities with proper intellectual capabilities, were the race of the light fragments- the creation deities. Some took on a much more mortalized image, while others, such as the Zoka Sanshin- whose bodies were entirely made out of light, originally. These extradimensional sentient spirits of the now destroyed Originating Heart of Light, split into infinite avatars across the endlessness of existence and all of its realities, upon making contact with the astral tissiue of the Omniverse. ---- '''Legend 2: The Heavenly Godly Trio The Multiverse- a collective name for the infinite universes sprouting and dying out profusely. Whether it was created by a large explosion, borned from the stomach of a turtle, from a great battle between two primordials, the wish of a man and an omnipotent wish-granting god, etc....it was irrelevant. One universe in particular, future host of a famous protagonist around this site, would come to be referred to as the Solarverse. The exact origin of the Solarverse has never been accurately determined. Like the canon DxD universe, due to the many creation gods canonically existing within it, its unknown if the gods made the Universe or the other way around. Regardless, they were there at the beginning, they existed above the mortal laws of physics and 3D measuring. Three of these beings were the ever so infamous- Kotoamatsukami, the progenitors of the kami and Amatsu-Kami races. Upon their 'birth', they had come off in different shades of light and color, but the purest and brightest, with superior ounces of energy, was the one in the middle, in the center of everything. The one, who proudly wore the name of the Heart of the Heavenly Divine Stars of the Universe- Amenominakanushi. The other two were known as Kami-musubi, the Divine Creator of the Middle Heaven, and Takami-musubi, the High Creator of Hell. Finding comfort the most in each other's company, the three deities created their own alliance and gave themselves a collective name-'The Kotoamatsukami'. Excited and filled with joy, the three practically perfect nigh-omnipotent beings, pretty much set on to 'engineer' and 'mold' the Universe in their fashion. They were like artists, their hands- the brushes, the Universe- the blank paper. From their hands, came stardust, elements, matter and spiritual energy(ki and such). They build the very first foundations of the Solarverse or so to say. Not long after the other mythological worlds were created, the Kotoamatsukami copied their example and created mythological realms of their own. On the highest plains of the Solarverse, Amenominakanushi created Takamagahara. On the planet Earth, Kami-musubi created Ashihara no Nakatsukuni.' '''Inside the deepest depths of the Universe, Takami-musubi created Yomi and directly linked it with Amenominakanushi's realm. The three of them ruled in Takamagahara though, with Amenominakanushi sitting supreme even above his sisters, which according to one of his laws, were above ''all, except him. Since the three were infinitely just and embodied light, not only in the physical, but also the spiritual sense, they had no reason to start conflicts, as neither of them held any malice towards practically anything. That all changed, of course, after the coming of the Dread Star of Heaven- Amatsu-Mikaboshi. To be continued... Notes I had this idea in my head for a while and it wouldn't leave me, so instead of trying to ignore it, I merely decided to burn it out and just write the thing on paper, erh...digital screen? Whatever, just tell me how bad it was and I'll feel special :^. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Antydeth Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456